


Hey Arnold!: The Fifth Grade

by redbinderdiaries



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbinderdiaries/pseuds/redbinderdiaries
Summary: Arnold and the gang start the 5th grade.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, back when Qwickpage accounts and WebTV was still a thing.
> 
> Nothing really groundbreaking here: just my interpretation of what a new season of HEY ARNOLD! would look like had the cast gone on to the fifth grade.
> 
> Obviously, this was written way before THE JUNGLE MOVIE, was even a thing, so there's no mention of Stella or Miles or the adventure of San Lorenzo.

_The setting takes place outside on the steps of the boarding house. Arnold and Gerald are sitting down, looking bored, when Grandpa opens the front door to let the pets out._

Grandpa: Hiya, boys. Why the long faces?

Arnold:(sighs) Because...school starts in two weeks.

Grandpa: It does?! Why, that's terrific! That's stupendous! That's...!

_Arnold and Gerald glare at Grandpa angrily._

Grandpa:...A darn shame, that's what it is! You know, personally, I think that two weeks is a whole lotta time before you head back to school.

Gerald: Not when you're a kid.

Arnold: And anyway, that's not what's bothering us.

Grandpa: Then what is?

Arnold: Well...it all started on the last day of school...

_The scene flashbacks to Mr. Simmons' classroom on the last last day of school. Mr. Simmons is handing everyone their report cards so they can see how well they had done._

Mr. Simmons: Okay, class, as you all know, today is your last day in the fourth grade. I'm very proud that you've all been promoted, but at the same time, I'm also a bit sad. I'm going to miss you all, but before you leave, I just want to say that you're all very, very special to me.

Stinky: Gawrsh, Mr. Simmons. We'll only be a few classrooms down the hall. You'll still be able to visit us when we're all fifth-graders.

Mr. Simmons: I know, I know. I'm just...a little overwhelmed, that's all....

_As Mr. Simmons takes a handkerchief from out of his pocket to blow his nose, the students discuss their grades with each other._

Phoebe:(reading report card) Hmm...let's see...I've received an A+ in Math, and A+ in Science, an A+ in Art....

Helga:(scoffs) Straight A's again? Criminy, I wish I had your grades, Phoebes. I got a D in Geography.

Arnold: Wow, I got an A in English!

Gerald: Hey, cool! I got a A+ in Music!

Rhonda: Ugh, I can't believe that I got a C in gym class! This is an outrage!!

Nadine: Well, you did miss a lot of gym days, Rhonda...

Rhonda: Well, it's not my fault that I happened to have a french manicure whenever we had sports.

Harold: Hey! I didn't get my report card yet!

Mr. Simmons: That's because yours is a special one that I wanted to save for last, Harold.

Mr. Simmons hands Harold his report card. Harold makes a puzzled face

Harold: Hey, this says I'm being promoted to the 7th grade! I'm supposed to be going into the 5th! What's up with that?!

Mr. Simmons: Well, Harold, I had a little talk with your parents and Principal Wartz, and we all agreed that you should be moved up to the 7th grade this September!

_The class gasps in shock. Harold is speechless_

You mean...you mean that I skipped 2 whole grades?

Mr. Simmons: That's right! Congratulations, Harold!

_Harold jumps out of his seat and shakes his fists in triumph_

Harold: YEAH!! ALL RIGHT!!

_The entire class cheers for Harold, except for Stinky and Sid, who silently exchange looks of worry._

Eugene: Mr. Simmons, do you know who our new teachers will be?

Sheena: Which classrooms will we be in?

Joey: Will we all be in the same class?

Mr. Simmons: Unfortunately, class, I won't be able to answer any of those questions. You'll just have to wait until September before finding out.

_The bell rings_

Mr.Simmons: Oh, darn that bell! Until then, have a safe and happy summer vacation! School is dismissed!

_The class quickly files out of the classroom. Arnold and Gerald are the last to leave, because the same dreaded thought sits in both of their minds._   
_Flashback Ends_

Grandpa: Oh, now I get it! You two are worried that you may not be in the same class this year, am I right?

Arnold: Yes, exactly! What should we do, Grandpa?

Grandpa:(chuckles) Oh, short man! You shouldn't worry over a simple little thing like that! So, you and Gerald aren't in the same classroom: so what? You two have been best friends since preschool, and you'll still be friends even if you do end up in different classes. Trust me, short man, this year won't be any different from the rest!

Arnold: You're absolutely right, Grandpa. So what if we're not in the same class? We'll still be able to play checkers and hang out in the park and do all kinds of fun stuff. I don't know what we were so worried about!

Gerald: Wanna play catch?

Arnold: Sure! Let me go upstairs and get my glove.

_Arnold and Gerald run into the boarding house and up to Arnold's room. Grandpa stands by the doorway and smiles._

Grandpa: Those crazy kids; they're such good friends that I know everything will turn out in the end. I can't imagine anyone more worried about being in the same class as them!

_Grandpa goes inside. Meanwhile, at the Pataki house, Helga is admiring her shrine of her beloved Arnold. Next to the shrine is a large calendar, in which she crosses out a day in black ink and sighs heavily._

Helga: Just fourteen more days, my beloved...and then, hopefully, we'll be reunited in the same classroom...just like before...


	2. Part 2

_It is now 2 days before school starts. Stinky and Sid are walking down the street, when suddenly a voice calls out to them. Ignoring the voice, the two friends continue walking. The source of the voice is Harold, and he quickly catches up with the two retreating boys. This time, Sid and Stinky turn around as Harold catches his breath._   
  
Sid: Oh...hi Harold. We didn't hear you coming.   
  
_Harold grabs both Sid and Stinky, and lifts them off the ground by the collar of their shirts._   
  
Sid: Harold, what the heck are you doing??!!   
  
Harold: You guys have been avoiding me all summer, and I want answers!   
  
Stinky: We don't know what you're talkin' about!   
  
Harold: Don't lie to me! Now, what's going on?! Tell me!!   
  
Sid: Okay, okay, we'll tell you! Just put us down first!   
  
_Harold drops Sid and Stinky as they both fall to the ground_   
  
Harold: Now talk!   
  
Stinky:(whispering) Should we make a run for it?   
  
Sid:(whispering) No, it's time we tell him.(out loud) You're right, Harold, we HAVE been avoiding you.   
  
Stinky: But we have a good reason for it!   
  
Sid: See Harold, we figured that once you become a 7th grader, you wouldn't want to be seen with a bunch a 5th graders, because it might cramp your style. After all, who would wanna hang out with a bunch of big-noses like us?   
  
Stinky: Mine's bigger.   
  
Harold: That's the stupidest excuse that I've ever heard!   
  
_Stinky and Sid drop to their knees and tug on Harold's shirt._   
  
Stinky:(bawling) We know, we know!   
  
Sid:(bawling) We didn't want to do it, and we didn't think it would work!   
  
Stinky:(bawling) And now you're gonna beat us up! But we're sorry, Harold!!   
  
Harold: Come on, you guys. I'm not gonna beat you up.   
  
Sid:(rubs his nose) You...you're not?   
  
Harold: No way; you two are my best friends, even if you do act like a couple of dingbats now and then.   
  
Stinky: So...you're not mad at us?   
  
Harold: Well...I'm still cheesed off that you guys didn't tell me this sooner, but I guess I'll let it go if you stop avoiding me. I may be going to the 7th grade, but I'm still gonna be the same Harold.   
  
Sid: Oh, we promise, Harold - we'll never pull a stunt like that again!   
  
Stinky: Yeah, cross our darts and hope to fly!   
  
_Sid and Harold stare at Harold_   
  
Stinky: Or is it, cross our _tarts_ and hope to _fry_...?   
  
Sid: Don't worry about it, Stinky.   
  
Harold: Come on, you guys - let's go to Slaussen's and get somethin' to eat! I can get us a family discount!   
  
Sid: But Harold, we're not related.   
  
Harold: We will be if you keep your mouth shut!   
  
_Sid and Stinky stand up after groveling and follow Harold down the block. Meanwhile, at Rhonda's house..._   
  
Rhonda: No, no, no. You have GOT to be kidding me, Nadine. I can't believe you would even _consider_ wearing that poor excuse for clothing in public. It's simply embarrassing.   
  
Nadine: But I like this dress, Rhonda. What's so wrong about it?   
  
Rhonda: Nadine, that's the kind of dress that my grandmother would wear, and even _she_ has a better taste in dresses than you do.   
  
Nadine: Well, why is it so important to dress up anyway? It's only the first day of school - it's nothing special.   
  
Rhonda: Nothing special? Nadine, how can you say that?! Of course it's special, Nadine! When you and I enter the school on Monday, we've got to look our best. First impressions are ALWAYS important, hasn't anyone ever told you that?   
  
Nadine: Well, yeah, but...   
  
Rhonda: There's no excuse, Nadine. We've REALLY got to do something about that fashion sense of yours. Now, let me see...   
  
_Nadine rolls her eyes as Rhonda digs through her closet for something to lend to her best friend_   
  
  


**********

  
 _The next day, the last day of school before summer vacation, Arnold, Gerald, and Grandpa go to the mall for some last-minute back-to-school shopping_   
  
Arnold:(reading list) Let's see...new backpack?   
  
Grandpa:(checking shopping cart) Check.   
  
Arnold:(reading list) New pencil case?   
  
Grandpa:(checking shopping cart) Check.   
  
Arnold:(reading list) New pens, pencils, and coloring pencils?   
  
Grandpa:(checking shopping cart) Check, check and check.   
  
Arnold: That's great. Now all we need are some new lunchboxes.   
  
_Gerald, Arnold, and Grandpa walk over to the lunchbox section, but most of the lunchboxes are already gone_   
  
Grandpa: Looks like they've been picked clean of their stock.   
  
Gerald: Aw, man! And I wanted to get a "Pop Daddy" lunchbox, too! Isn't there _anything_ left?   
  
_Arnold inspects the shelves for any other lunchboxes. He pulls out two blue ones with a picture of Wally the alligator on them._   
  
Arnold: This is all that's left.   
  
Gerald: Uh...suddenly brown-bagging my lunch is starting to sound really good...   
  
Arnold: Oh, well. We'll just have to use our old lunchboxes this year, that's all. Come on, let's go.   
  
Gerald: Wait a minute!   
  
_Gerald grabs one of the Wally lunchboxes and places it in the shopping cart._   
  
Arnold: Gerald??   
  
Gerald: I was thinking Timberly could use this. You know, since she likes the show so much.   
  
Arnold: Oh, yeah.   
  
Grandpa: Ooh, there's a sale on talcum powder! I'll be right back, boys!   
  
_Grandpa leaves Arnold and Gerald for a moment. Not too far away, in another part of the store, Phoebe and Helga are also shopping for back-to-school supplies. Phoebe pushes the cart as Helga reads the list._   
  
Helga:(reading list) Scientific calculator? Mathematic set? French-English dictionary? Advanced book on calculus??!! Criminy, Phoebes! We're not going to college!! Just pick up a bottle of glue and let's get out of here - I'm missing _Wrestlemania_!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
